Never Leave
by Megan13
Summary: What happens when you almost lose the thing most precious to you? Slash
1. A Walk Down Memory Lane

**Never Leave**

**Disclaimer: I own none of it...**

* * *

Harry wandered around the castle remembering all the good times he'd spent in its halls. Every once in a while he'd reach out his hand and feel the familiar walls or the thick curtains covering windows. When he walked by the old Gryffindor entrance hole he muttered a few words, testing for a password. Unfortunately the Fat Lady didn't remember him and muttered back a very disgusted, "Pervert."  
  
"What?" Harry stopped in his tracks. "I was just..."  
  
"Sure you were," the Fat Lady said before disappearing into her portrait, mumbling the whole way.  
  
"What a bitch she's turned in to," Harry said to himself.  
  
Unfortunately for him, he wasn't alone. As soon as he whipped around to resume his walk down memory lane; he also whipped right into a solid body. He bounced off slightly, regained his composure, looked up, and let out a surprised "eh."  
  
"I see you've extended your vocabulary," came the distinct drawl of Draco Malfoy. "I'm incredibly proud of you Potter."  
  
"What the hell..."  
  
"McGonagall requests you in her office," Draco said. "So I'm sorry, but I must stop your little tour of the school."  
  
"It's not a tour," Harry sneered. "It's a walk down memory lane."  
  
Draco just looked at him like he was an idiot, rolled his eyes, and turned towards McGonagall's office.  
  
"Shithead," Harry shook his head and followed Draco.  
  
After a few minutes of walking clear across the huge castle Harry's eyes began to wander from the familiar corridors to the man walking in front of him. And man he was. He hadn't changed a bit. Draco was still taller than Harry and had somehow retained that Malfoy aristocracy even in the aftermath of the war and his good name being tarnished forever. Okay, so it had been tarnished long before, but still......... His pale blond hair was no longer to his shoulders, but was cut short and gelled into short, crisp spikes atop his head. He wasn't wearing the usual robes, but was instead clad in slender dingy jeans and a tight black T-shirt. His pasty skin was noticeably gone and had been replaced with a deep tan.  
  
"Take a picture," Draco whirled around and said suddenly. "It'll last longer. And perhaps you can persuade it to do a little dance for you."  
  
"I..."  
  
But Harry stopped before the words left his mouth. Draco had changed, at least his eyes had. They were no longer stone, but had transformed into a brilliant blue color. They weren't cold either. Well, maybe cool. But definitely not the same eyes Harry'd once dared back in his school days. Which had only been six years before, so the change in Draco was quite fast for a cold-hearted bastard.  
  
"Eh," Harry shrugged.  
  
"Again, you're vocabulary far exceeds my own Potter," Draco rolled his eyes again and turned around. Then, with a wave of his hand and a mumbled 'sweetness', a staircase appeared in front of them. "You'll notice the security system we've installed in the Headmistress's office. McGonagall's a great witch, but to tell you the truth, she's fucking paranoid."  
  
"Um, Malfoy, before we go up into the paranoid witch's office, I was wondering," Harry said a bit unsure, "why the hell are you here?"  
  
Draco sighed, "I've been the Potions master here for two years. You'd think _you_, Boy Wonder, would have kept up on the latest events."  
  
"Why does everything have to be an event with you Malfoy?" Harry asked bitterly.  
  
"It was a huge story," Malfoy sneered. Somehow, the sneer made Harry feel a little less uncomfortable with the new Draco. "Haven't you heard?"  
  
"No."  
  
"The rumor says that Severus Snape was abducted from his home nearly three years ago when a group of Deatheaters left over from the war decided that they wanted revenge. Many think he's dead."  
  
"And the truth?"  
  
"He went on a nice long vacation when Dumbledore retired," Draco said flatly.  
  
"Well damn."  
  
"Anyway, follow me," Draco took a step onto the stairs and waited while Harry followed.  
  
For the next few hours Harry was briefed on everything going on with the school and his duties as the new DADA teacher. He felt like crying the moment McGonagall told him he'd be shadowing Draco for a few days until he got the feel of things. But before he'd had the chance a little blond blur sprinted past him and launched itself at Draco. Harry was about to warn Draco about the crazy, little imp attacking his leg when he realized it wasn't an imp, but a miniature Draco.  
  
"What the hell is that?" Harry sputtered. "Malfoy, I knew you were in love with yourself, but I never thought you'd turn to cloning."  
  
"Clone?" Draco asked, pulling the miniature Draco up to his chest. "This is my son, Lucas."  
  
"Sounds far too much like Lucius to me..." McGonagall said, shaking her head. "But it's what he wanted."  
  
Draco smiled and whispered something into Lucas' ear.  
  
"Daddy says that I have a perfecy nice name and that you shoo stop being mean to him," Lucas said with a grin on his face.  
  
McGonagall smiled at Lucas. "Well he's right. You have a wonderful name."  
  
"Fank you," Lucas beamed as he wriggled to get to McGonagall's arms.  
  
After standing there with his mouth gaping open for what seemed like forever, Harry finally closed his mouth and raised his eyebrows. "Wait a minute, daddy? You have a kid?"  
  
"Yes, this is Lucas," Draco handed Lucas to Minerva, his favorite baby- sitter, and turned to Harry. "He's three and lives with me here in the castle."  
  
"Where's his mother?" Harry asked, reflexively looking around.  
  
"She's gone," Draco told him in a tone that left no room for discussion.  
  
"Kay," Harry took a deep breath and looked at the little boy happily giggling in Minerva's arms. "He's kind of cute, I guess."  
  
"Kind of?" Draco eyebrow shot up daringly. "He's down right gorgeous. A chip off the old block aren't you?"  
  
Lucas smiled at Draco and said, "Blocks?"  
  
"You want your blocks?" Minerva asked Lucas.  
  
Lucas nodded his head vigorously as she sat him down on the ground and conjured him his blocks, "Blocks."  
  
"Now Potter, you can't tell me that he's not the most adorable kid you've encountered in your life," Draco said skeptically. "Look, he even looks like an angel."  
  
Lucas looked up at his dad and smiled mischievously. Harry didn't miss the look and silently prayed that this kid wouldn't get him into too much trouble. Then he took the plunge.  
  
"So you're name is Lucas?" Harry asked, bending down to Lucas' eye level. "That's a good, strong name. So I'm guessing you're a good, strong boy?"  
  
"Yes," Lucas giggled.  
  
"Well, I guess that we'll be spending a lot of time together now that I'm working here too," Harry smiled. "So should we become friends?"  
  
Lucas looked up at his dad and giggled at the look of horror on Draco's face, but nodded anyway. "Kay. You wanna go thow bed to tha ducks?"  
  
"Sure," Harry smiled and took Lucas' tiny hand in his own and helped the boy up. "Anyone else up for feeding the ducks?"  
  
"No, you take him," Draco said. "But Potter, I swear to Merlin if anything happens to him I will personally kill you. And I'm not talking the curse. I will literally beat you until you're a bloody pulp withering in pain on the floor and then I'll kick you until you die. Do you understand me? Don't let anything happen to him. And don't let him out of your site for a moment, because he's real good at hiding. He's little, he fits in tiny spaces."  
  
Harry looked at Draco as if he were crazy and said, "Gods old man, keep your pants on."  
  
Draco took a sharp breath and glared at Harry. "I'm serious, don't let anything happen to him."  
  
"I won't," Harry said lightly and led Lucas out of the room by the hand.

* * *

Draco watched out the window until he could no longer see his son and Harry before he sank into the comfy chair facing Minerva's desk. He took a deep breath and rubbed his face with the palms of his hands, then looked at Minerva with his hands pulling his lower eye-lids as far down as they would go.  
  
"That's disgusting," Minerva said.  
  
Draco dropped his hands to his lap and smiled lamely at her across the desk, "You think they'll be okay?"  
  
"Draco, Harry defeated the Dark Lord, I think he'll be able to take care of a three year old," Minerva said. "But just in case, I sent Linny to watch after them."  
  
"Good," Draco breathed a sigh of relief. "I mean, I'm sure Potter can take care of Lucas just fine, but he's not really what I'm worried about... You know?"  
  
"I understand completely Draco," Minerva smiled reassuringly. "But remember, no one has seen nor heard from your father or Tawny in months. You may be home free."  
  
"If I know anything, I know how patient those two can be," Draco smiled grimly and ran his hand through his hair. "They're really Slytherin Min. Snakes, those two. Worse than Voldemort himself I sometimes think. And Tawny will do anything to get Lucas back. You know that."  
  
"She has been persistent these past couple years," Minerva agreed.  
  
"Persistent doesn't do her justice," Draco said bitterly. "Unrelenting is more like it..."  
  
"They mean the same thing Draco."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
Minerva laughed, "You shouldn't speak that way to your elders. It's rude."  
  
"When have I ever been polite?"  
  
"Good point. But seriously, how's your mother been?"  
  
"She's improving," Draco said. "We'll soon be able to move her. I'll be much more relaxed when we can get her here and away from Mungo's. I know the doctors know what's best, but I'd much rather have her here where I can look after her than there where Gods know what can happen."  
  
"She _is_ being guarded day and night remember?" Minerva said, a quill twirling in her hand. "I think she's safe."  
  
"Not safe enough," Draco said, and shrugged. "But what can you do, eh? We'll just have to wait."  
  
Minerva sighed, "Patience is one thing you have not inherited from your father."  
  
"You're telling me," Draco snorted.  
  
"But thankfully that's not the only thing you haven't inherited from him," Minerva smiled at him warmly and put the quill down. "Draco, you've changed so much since Lucas was born. To tell you the truth, I thought you were a horrible little hooligan with a bad temper and a rotten soul when you were at school here, but now I know otherwise. You've changed; something your father could never do. I never thought I'd be saying this when I was your teacher, but I look at you like a mother would her son now and Lucas as my grandson. I honestly don't know what I'd do without either of you anymore. I love you two like you were my own family."  
  
Draco smiled, "Gee thanks Minnie, you old bag."  
  
Minerva threw the quill at him.

* * *


	2. The Giant Squid

**Sorry guys, this chapters a little shorter than the first one. But i promise they'll be longer! I PROMISE!**

**-Horseriding-muso:** Yeah, but i think i've made everyone a bit ooc in this story without really realizing it... sorry.

**-Tygrressatheart:** It's been about 6 years since they graduated. And Harry's just been around... Doing somethi... Okay, i have no idea, i didn't think about that. We'll say he was touring the world, getting some culture.

**-Gabo0:** I'm glad you like the name... I think it's beautiful too.

**And thanks to my other reviewers: ashleyconnor, Tsuyuno, Cianna Greenwood, & Bad-Azz-Slytherin Chaos...**

* * *

"Malfoy!" Harry yelled as he entered Draco's office later that day.  
  
Draco looked up from his papers, alarmed, "What is it? Is everything okay? Where's Lucas?"  
  
"The Headmistress stole him from me after she fished me out of the lake," Harry said, glaring at Draco from across the room.  
  
"Oh? Is that all?" Draco's head dipped back to the papers on his desk. "You may leave."  
  
"What?" Harry asked in disbelief. "Do you even care that I was fished out of the lake? _I was fished out of the lake_!"  
  
Draco glanced up at him, but his eyes quickly resettled on his papers, "Fine, what happened?"  
  
"We were throwing bread to the ducks and then Lucas said, hey let's talk to the giant squid. I thought, okay, the squid never shows up anyway, it's fine. Are you listening to me?" Harry crossed the room and glared at Draco.  
  
"Yeah," he mumbled.  
  
"Good. Anyway, so Lucas says, how about we go in and get him. So we take off our shoes and roll up our pants and wade in up to his knees. But of course, the squid doesn't come. So he sticks out his little foot as I'm taking another step and trips me. And then I fell into the water. Apparently the loud splashing _did_ get the attention of the giant squid and I wound up hanging upside down from one of his tentacles," Harry took a deep breath. "_The giant squid's tentacle_."  
  
"Who's tentacle?"  
  
"The giant squid's!"  
  
"Right, so now that that's out of the way, I'd like to finish the mountainous load of papers I have to grade," Draco looked up at Harry and took off his reading glasses. "So leave."  
  
It took Harry a second to realize that Draco Malfoy, the guy who had never left him alone about being a four-eyed freak, was wearing glasses himself. And he looked damn good in them too.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Vocabulary," Draco grinned, "it's a wondrous thing isn't it?"  
  
"So you're not going to do anything?" Harry asked. "You're son tripped me and you're not going to do anything?"  
  
"My, my Potter, aren't you the whiny one?" Draco shook his head without looking up from his papers.  
  
"Malfoy!"  
  
"Are you really that upset about a three-year old tripping you?" Draco asked, finally looking up. "I mean honestly, what else would you expect from a Malfoy?"  
  
"Nothing less," Harry said, defeated. He slumped into the chair across from Draco and yawned. "Maybe I'm just really tired from the trip out here and the shock of finding you here that's messing with my emotions. That's probably why I thought it wasn't okay for a three-year old to _trip people_!"  
  
"Potter, shut up about my kid or I will kick you out of here," Draco said forcefully.  
  
"Fine, I'll stop," Harry sighed, defeated for real this time.  
  
"Stop that," Draco grabbed the quill away from Harry before he even had the chance to grab it and start playing with it.  
  
Harry's mouth gaped open, "How'd you know that... What just happened?"  
  
"Potter, I'm a dad now," Draco said, "I can sense things before they happen."  
  
"So you're like a seer?" Harry asked, trying his best to annoy Draco.  
  
"Are you stupid Potter?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh wait, of course you are."  
  
"I want to be a dad someday," Harry said.  
  
"Mm," Draco murmured and went back to grading his papers.  
  
"I think that would be really fun. Like, you have that sixth sense or whatever... I could get that sixth sense. And I'd be a cool dad too. I'd let my kids do whatever they wanted. Hell, they could even run with scissors if they wanted to. Of course, I'd have to find a guy to settle down with first, but I think it would be great. Do you like having a kid?" Harry's eyes settled on Draco and flinched slightly from the look on his face. "What?"  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"I want a kid?"  
  
"No, you want to find a guy to settle down with?"  
  
"Huh? Oh well, yeah... Did I really say that part out loud?"  
  
"Boy Wonder's gay?"  
  
"Boy Wonder is not... Okay fine, I am. But don't tell anyone. Malfoy, I swear, I'll beg if I have to but no one can know I'm gay. Seriously Malfoy, it can't get out that I'm..."  
  
"Potter, shut up," Draco sighed. "It's not like I'm going to blackmail you or anything."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Well, not today."  
  
"Oh shit!"  
  
"I'm kidding, relax man. I won't tell anyone."  
  
Harry looked at him skeptically. "You promise?"  
  
"What are we Potter, four? Would you like me hold out my pinky so you can shake it? Do you want me to give you my Boy-scout honor?" Draco asked. "Come on, you have my word, I will not tell anyone today."  
  
"Than..." Harry looked up sharply, "Hey!"  
  
"I'm kidding," Draco said. "You have my word that I won't tell anyone that you're gay... Ever."  
  
"Thank you," Harry said truthfully.  
  
"Wow, Boy Wonder said thank you to me. I feel all warm and tingly inside," Draco said, grinning madly.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, "Are we actually being nice to each other?"  
  
Draco shrugged, his grin turning to a genuine smile, "Yeah, I guess it is. But don't read too far into it. I still don't like you."

* * *

**Review! Review Review Review! Come on people, Read Review! But make 'em nice... My poor little ego can't take any ridicule.**


	3. The Outside World

**Thanks to:**

**BlueEpiks13- All in good time...**

**ashleyconnor-Yes, so malfoy like.**

**...kt, brittany, Pixie Goddess1, ura, Tsuyuno, HPslashfan4evr, Sen-Tay, horseriding-muso, & Mistal: The Poisoned One.**

* * *

A few days later Harry was finally starting to get the hang of teaching. He'd followed Draco around all day during classes and at night the two had become accustomed to taking Lucas to dinner together and then treating themselves to a movie and popcorn with the tyke. They were becoming fast friends, what with no barging in from the outside world.  
  
Until the outside decided to barge in.  
  
It was a Monday when Ron and Blaise arrived, separately. Ron came in the morning, carrying two bags and a scowl. Blaise on the other hand, came in the evening, carrying at least four suitcases and a huge smile. Ron automatically went to Harry's little apartment. Blaise automatically went to Draco's.  
  
The first words out of Ron's mouth when he saw Harry taking care of Lucas for Draco was "What the hell is that?"  
  
The first words out of Blaise's when he walked in on the trio's nightly ritual of movies and popcorn was also, "What the hell is that?"  
  
The response both times was, "Shut up and take a seat."  
  
"I still can't believe you're hanging out with Harry Potter," Blaise said, shaking his head and smiling at the same time. "I mean honestly, Harry Potter?"  
  
"Come on Blaise, we're not at school anymore," Draco whispered as he laid a sleeping Lucas into his bed. Harry had just left to find Ron and it was the first chance Blaise and Draco had to talk privately.  
  
"Yes we are," Blaise whispered back.  
  
Draco smoothed back the blond hair on Lucas' forehead and kissed the soft skin. Then he moved to the door and watched as Blaise repeated his action before the two made their way into the tiny in-school apartment's living room.  
  
"You know what I mean," Draco said. "And besides, we have to work together now. We need to get along for the sake of our jobs."  
  
"You want in his pants don't you?" Blaise asked, his grin almost touching his ears. "Omigods, you want the Golden Boy. You think Wonder Boy's a sexy bitch. You animal."  
  
"I do not," Draco said, suppressing a smile.  
  
"Uh huh, yeah, I believe that," Blaise shook his head and jumped over the back of the couch. He landed on the couch and automatically picked up the remote control to the television. "So what the hell is this thing? And what does this... Whoa! Did you see that?"  
  
Draco took the remote from him and rolled his eyes as he hopped onto the couch himself, "It's a television and this is it's remote. You use this so you don't have to get up to change channels and such."  
  
"Wow, I guess muggles are kind of smarter than they look," Blaise said and stole the remote from Draco. "So, how'd you get it to work in here? We were never aloud to have muggle stuff like this when we were in school."  
  
"Well I'm a professor now Blaise. I can do whatever I want," Draco put on his glasses and then picked up a magazine from the coffee table in front of him and began flipping through the pages.  
  
"Whoa, nudy channel!" Blaise exclaimed, his arms thrusting into the air with glee. "These channel thingys rock. How many nudy ones do you have?"  
  
"I didn't know I had any," Draco said, looking up from his magazine.  
  
"Yeah right," Blaise laughed. "You probably watch this every night before you go to bed and then picture Potter as one of those sexy-ass girls while you wank off."  
  
"Blaisey, one, I like girls also," Draco said, slipping in Lucas' nickname for Blaise. "And two, I don't find Potter attractive."  
  
"Sure," Blaise said in passing.  
  
Draco shook his head, but smiled at his friend's antics anyway. He hadn't gotten to see a lot of Blaise lately, and being able to spend a few days with him would be a real treat. That and the fact that he knew he could leave Lucas with him and be sure that Blaise wouldn't let his godson out of his site for a second.  
  
"Um, Draco, I know that right now isn't a very good time to bring this up, but I feel we should discuss this as soon as possible so that we can get it out of the way and then I can have a good vacation," Blaise said almost too quickly.  
  
Draco looked up from the magazine he'd started reading again and frowned, "Di... Ha... Have you found anything yet?"  
  
"We've had a few reports of wizards seeing them around the Frecchen area," Blaise said slowly.  
  
"But that's not far from Diagon Alley," Draco said, alarmed.  
  
"I know it's not," Blaise said, scooting a little closer to his best friend. "That's why I wanted to come here and tell you in person. Drake, we have reasonable suspicion that they'll be making a move within the next two to three weeks. Or even sooner if they really want to catch us off guard."  
  
"Will they go after my mother?" Draco asked.  
  
"We've already upped the guards and only people I've hand picked are watching her. We won't let anything happen to her Drake, not if I have anything to say about it," Blaise said.  
  
"But what about us? Is it still safe here?"  
  
"The wards are still up from the war, although they have been weakened from battle. We're working to fix any defects as we speak and I've also thought it wise to have some sort of spell put on Lucas. We found one where..."  
  
"I won't be separated from him Blaise," Draco told him firmly. "I know what you're thinking, send him away with protection spells while I stay here and draw them out. I won't do it. I can't risk being away from him. I don't trust anyone else to watch him but myself and you."  
  
"Drake, it's the best thing I can think of to do in this situation. I know you don't want to, but it may have to be done," Blaise shook his head. "We've tried everything, but somehow they escape from us every time. I've been so close to Lucius that I could smell him before, but somehow he got away. Please Drake, you have to think about this from an aurors perspective. He'll be away from this and neither Lucius nor Tawny will ever know."  
  
"I will not smuggle my son out of the country like some wild animal," Draco snarled. "And that's my final decision Blaise. I will not be separated from him. Not even for a day."  
  
"All right," Blaise nodded and patted Draco's back. "All right, we'll just drop it."  
  
They sat in silence for a while until Blaise began getting ready for bed. Draco mechanically pulled out everything Blaise would need for the night and then proceeded to his own room. He checked on Lucas one more time, his tall, slender frame resting in the doorway as he watched his son, his pride, his life.  
  
"I'll never let you go Luc..." Draco whispered, pulling his glasses away from his eyes. "I swear."

* * *

Harry sighed. It had been four days since Ron and Blaise had come to Hogwarts. And while Blaise, the Slytherin, had accepted him as Draco's friend, Ron had definitely not been as understanding about the newfound friendship between Harry and Draco. Harry was actually sad that he'd had to miss the nightly moviefest, but then, Ron refused to go and he was his friend first.  
  
In all honesty, Ron was starting to get on his nerves. He'd thought it would be fun to have his best friend around to terrorize Hogwarts once again, but they were schoolboys anymore. Unfortunately, Harry had just figured out that Ron was still in that mind-frame.  
  
"Ron, would you relax?" Harry asked.  
  
"I just can't believe you're doing this," Ron said. "I mean, taking care of his kid while he goes out for a night on the town. It's like you've become his slave or something. He didn't even ask. He just popped his slimey head in your door and told you to watch his kid. Stupid bastard."  
  
It was true. Draco had stopped by only twenty minutes earlier to drop Lucas off without asking beforehand, but Harry didn't really care. Especially after seeing Draco all decked out to go out to Hogsmeade. Not only was his hair done, but he had on a fantastic blue button-down shirt with a pair of jeans that clung quite nicely to his butt. And then Blaise came in carrying Lucas also decked out for the night and Harry couldn't help it when his face fell.  
  
He really didn't want to admit it, but if Draco was somehow interested in guys, he'd definitely be going for Blaise. He was gorgeous with his dirty blond hair and golden eyes, which accented his healthy tan. Mm, Harry wanted nothing more than to jump on both of them at the same time.  
  
Instead, he let them go out together while he watched the kid.  
  
"Done," Harry and Ron heard from the bathroom.  
  
Harry, and even Ron, couldn't help but smile as Lucas came out of Harry's bathroom with his hair gelled into a mohawk. Harry quickly tried to put on a straight face, but failed miserably and decided to laugh instead.  
  
"Lucas, what are you doing?" he asked.  
  
"My haiwe," Lucas told him. "Wike it?"  
  
Ron patted the rock-hard mohawk on top of the little boy's head and burst into a fit of laughter, "Your dad's gonna shit a brick. How did you do that anyway?"  
  
"Thas a bad wowd," Lucas said, shaking his finger at Ron.  
  
"Sorry," Ron said, laughing.  
  
"Come on kid," Harry pulled Lucas up into his arms and put him on the couch. "So, Blaise huh? He's your daddy's friend?"  
  
"Best fwiend," Lucas said and took the cup of juice Ron handed him. "He's my uncle Baisey."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked. "So where is your uncle Blaisey sleeping at?"  
  
Ron shot Harry a look, but he ignored it.  
  
"Wif us," Lucas took a swig of his juice and looked up at Harry. "Nakin?"  
  
"Ron," Harry jerked his head in the direction of the napkins and Ron went to get one. "So, he sleeps with your daddy?"  
  
"No siwwy," Lucas said as Ron handed him the napkin. "On the couch. Fank you."  
  
Ron and Harry watched as Lucas placed his cup carefully between his legs, folded his napkin, and then dabbed at the corners of his mouth with it. They looked at each other with looks that said, I can't believe the manners this kid has.  
  
"Oh," Harry said. "So, what do you want to do?"  
  
"Gian Sqid?" Lucas asked hopefully.  
  
"No," Harry said quickly. "How about we watch a movie? What's your poison?"  
  
"Posin?" Lucas looked at him quizzically.  
  
"It's just an expression," Harry smiled at him. "Now go pick out any movie you want and we'll watch it."  
  
He watched Lucas slide off the couch and teeter over to the movie case. And then he felt Ron's breath on the back of his neck.  
  
"So, why are you asking so many questions about Malfoy?" Ron asked quietly. "You want him don't you?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry whispered back.  
  
"Oh come on," Ron cracked a smile. "You want in his pants. I saw the look on your face when he dropped Lucas off."  
  
"I do not," Harry said.  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not."  
  
"Do too."  
  
"Do not times infinity!"  
  
"Do too times infinity plus one!"  
  
"Barney!"  
  
Ron and Harry stopped their back-and-forth and looked down at Lucas who was grinning up at them with a DVD in his hand. He walked over to them, put the DVD in Harry's hand, climbed onto the couch, and waited for Harry to put it in the player.  
  
A few hours later Harry had put Lucas in his bed and collapsed onto the couch beside Ron. He yawned and spread his arms over the back of the couch, finally relaxing after yet another eventful night with Lucas. And then he looked over at the frown on Ron's face and knew he wasn't going to be able to relax.  
  
"So, Malfoy huh?" Ron asked. "I mean, not my personal choice for you, but I guess you can't choose who you're attracted to. Even though... Ah, never mind."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Zabini's pretty hot. And you know, we didn't have an ongoing feud with him for seven years, so... Maybe you could go for him?"  
  
"Ron, I don't find either of them attractive."  
  
"Harry, I'm as straight as a board, but even I can say that Malfoy and Zabini are good-looking. It makes me want to put my head in a switcherat's mouth to say that, but it's true."  
  
Harry gave him a look.  
  
"I'm very in-tuned with my sexuality," Ron said. "But Zabini is hotter. You should definitely go after him."  
  
"We don't even know he's gay or straight."  
  
"Well we know Malfoy isn't."  
  
"And how do we know that?"  
  
"What's sleeping in on your bed with a miniature mohawk right this second?" Ron pointed to the door leading to Harry's bedroom.  
  
"I guess that's true," Harry said, a little disappointed. "Hey, why are you being all nice? You hate Malfoy."  
  
"Yeah, but I like his kid. And if his offspring is that cute, then I guess he's got to have some good in his heart," Ron paused. "Just not a lot."

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! Review like the busy beavers you are!**


	4. They Came From Nowhere

**Thanks:**

**BlueEpicks13-** Gel... Hairspray... Motor Oil... Glue... What didn't the kid put in his hair?

**Mon2- **You'll find out all about Lucas' mother in the next chapter.

**...Mistal: TPO, HPslashfan4evr, Sen-Tay, & Angel174.**

* * *

Ron left a few days later, but Blaise stayed to enjoy his time off, and to watch Draco and Lucas. He knew something was going to happen soon, he just didn't know when or where and he wasn't about to leave them unguarded.  
  
Yes, the wards had been restored, but only to a certain extent. And Blaise knew how much Lucas liked to go to Hogsmeade and play around down by the lake so Draco would need as much help as he could get in watching Lucas. Of course, there was always Harry Potter. But Draco refused to let him know what was going on. He wanted as little amount of people to know as possible.  
  
Blaise couldn't sway Draco's mind, even though he thought it would probably be good to let the guy who defeated the Dark Lord in on this little situation. But Draco was a Malfoy, and Malfoy's did not listen to what they didn't want to hear.  
  
So here they were, the three of them watching Lucas as they took a stroll through Hogsmeade, one not even knowing the risk involved in this tiny freedom. Lucas was running around like a three year old would after two candy bars and some candy crystals. Finally, after twenty minutes of Lucas running wild, Draco conjured an elastic leash and Velcroed it onto Lucas' arm.  
  
"No Daddy," Lucas whined. "No leash."  
  
"Luc," Draco gave Lucas a stern look.  
  
"Daddy," Lucas pouted.  
  
"Fine, I'll take it off, but only if you promise to stay with us," Draco said.  
  
"Daddy up," Lucas said, his arms stretched for Draco to pick him up. "Up Daddy, up."  
  
Draco smiled, undid the Velcro, and picked Lucas up. Lucas laughed as Draco threw him in the air and caught him in his arms, before hugging him close to his chest. They walked for a little while longer until they found Honeydukes.  
  
"Dues Daddy!" Lucas shouted excitedly. "Dues!"  
  
"You're not getting any candy," Draco said matter-of-factly.  
  
Lucas giggled, "Couse I am."  
  
"All right, maybe a piece," Draco said, steering the foursome into Honeydukes.  
  
Harry smiled, knowing damn well that Draco was going to buy Lucas candy and the kid would wind up wired until June. He'd never thought spoiling a child was a good idea, mainly because of Draco's behavior during their school days, but he knew Lucas would do just fine being spoiled. Hell, Harry had already begun spoiling him. Yeah, Blaise was responsible for the candy crystals, but who do you think gave Lucas the candy bars?  
  
"If I let you down you promise not to wander off? Promise you'll stay within sight?" Draco asked, stopping in the very middle of the store.  
  
Lucas nodded his head vigorously, a smile dancing across his face. Draco let him down and watched as he stood still for a few moments, not sure of where to start. Finally he took off to the right and began playing with a gummi-bee flying around the store.  
  
"He's such a great kid," Harry said.  
  
"I know," both Draco and Blaise said at the same time. They looked at each other and laughed. Way too much time spent together had caused them to talk simultaneously and finish each other's sentences.  
  
"Gods he's growing up so fast," Blaise said. "Remember when he was really little? Remember how he would throw his food at Tawny every time she got near him when he was eating?"  
  
"Or how his first word was 'no'?" Draco laughed.  
  
"Well he is a Malfoy," Blaise shook his head, a huge grin on his face and playfully nudged Draco in the stomach.  
  
Harry wanted to puke at the love they were radiating. Yep, if they were gay, they were definitely together. So Harry started laughing and said, "Remember when I baby-sat for him and he gelled his own hair into a mohawk? That was great."  
  
Both Draco and Blaise looked at him and shook their heads.  
  
"Okay, so it wasn't that great," Harry grumbled, looking at the floor. "Hey, where'd the little rug-rat go anyway?"  
  
"What?" Draco asked, confused at first. Then, a second later, panic began to set in. "Lucas, Lucas where'd you go?"  
  
"Oh shit," Blaise said, joining in on the search.  
  
Harry watched in confusion as the two men began searching the store frantically for Lucas. He was probably just hiding somewhere or gorging on illegal candy. Harry couldn't figure out why Draco and Blaise were panicking. But he shrugged and began looking around anyway.  
  
"Lucas," Harry said, as he stooped down to look under a table. "Hey there buddy. Whatcha doing under there?"  
  
"Playing," Lucas said.  
  
"Well come on out of there, you're dad is having a freak-out attack," Harry reached for him and Lucas crawled into his arms. "Now that's a good boy. Come on, you're dad... Okay, _okay_."  
  
"Oh Gods, you're allright," Blaise grabbed Lucas from Harry and hugged the child close to him. "Draco, he's over here. I've got him."  
  
_Well I had him_, Harry thought bitterly to himself.  
  
Draco rushed over to them and took Lucas from Blaise, "Oh Merlin... Lucas you had me scared shitless. I told you not to wander around. I told you not to leave my sight. Why did you do that? Huh? You know better."  
  
"He was just playing," Harry said quietly.  
  
"Just playing?" Draco looked at Harry incredulously. "He was just playing huh? Well he could have been hurt. Anything could have happened to him. My Gods, don't you ever leave my sight again, do you understand?"  
  
"Yes Daddy," Lucas said quietly, tears forming in his eyes. "I sowwy Daddy. I sowwy."  
  
Draco hugged Lucas to him and made his way out of Honeydukes and quickly towards Hogwarts. Harry and Blaise followed after him, Harry looking at Blaise curiously. Finally, just before they reached the school he stopped Blaise and asked, "Zabini, what's going on?"  
  
"It's... It's complicated," Blaise sighed. "Look, just don't worry about it okay?"  
  
"But..."  
  
"Don't worry about it Potter," Blaise snapped.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in McGonagall's office, while Blaise and McGonagall watched from across the desk. Harry had taken Lucas out so that the three could talk, even though he thought he should have been there too. Unfortunately, he was overridden.  
  
"I think we need to tell him," Blaise said finally. He cut off Draco's protest by putting his hand up in the air. "Drake, you know we need to."  
  
"Blaise is right Draco," Minerva agreed. "He's Harry Potter, he could help."  
  
"I don't give a fuck who he is!" Draco yelled. "I don't need his pity. I can take care of my son on my own!"  
  
"We know you can Draco," Blaise said calmly. "That's not the issue here. The issue is whether we should tell Potter so we can have some help looking after Lucas."  
  
"There's already three of us," Draco said. "And we have all the aurors we need."  
  
"Draco, we've got all the aurors watching your mother right now," Blaise said. "And who do you have watch Lucas while your teaching your classes? One of the students?"  
  
"Well yes," Draco said. "But you've been watching..."  
  
"Yes, lately I've been watching him, but I can only do that for so long. Drake, I have to leave at some time. I have a job to get back to. And I'm sure Lavender isn't happy that she hasn't seen her boyfriend in a week. I have a life outside of you and Lucas."  
  
"Blaise..."  
  
"I know Drake, I know. But I can't stay much longer. I have to get to other things. Yes, this project is my baby, almost literally, but it's not my only. I have other cases that I must get back to. And Minnie can't take away from her busy schedule to watch him in-between your classes either," Blaise sighed. "And a student just isn't enough protection for him."  
  
"_Please_ Blaise..."  
  
"Draco, I don't care about this petty rivalry you had with Potter back in our school days, this is a bit more important than your ego. This is about your son."  
  
Draco sighed and collapsed into the chair beside Blaise. "Okay, okay. So we'll tell Potter, but we don't have to give him all the details. I'll... I'll sugarcoat it for him."  
  
"I don't think Harry Potter needs anything 'sugarcoated' as you put it. I think he can hear the whole story and not pass judgment," Minerva said.  
  
"Fine but I..."  
  
"Malfoy!" Harry was screaming from the staircase leading to the Headmistresses office. "Malfoy!"  
  
"Did he push you into the lake again?" Draco asked, exasperated. "Cause now is really not the best time to tattle on a three-year..."  
  
Draco cut himself short as he looked at Harry. Harry's glasses sat crooked on his nose, one of the lenses scratched and the wires bent to odd angles. His clothes were rumpled and his hair was even more out of place than usual. But none of that compared to the look of pure horror on his face.  
  
"Malfoy, I... I couldn't stop..." Harry panicked, tears in his eyes. "I didn't know what was... Oh Gods... They came from nowhere. I didn't even see them... Oh Gods I'm so sorry."  
  
Blaise jumped out of his seat as Draco slid to his knees, "Potter, what happened? You have to tell me exactly what happened."  
  
"I don't know. One minute we're looking for the giant squid again and then there's these two people in cloaks. One of them grabbed Lucas and the other shot me with the totalus and then I was on the ground. I didn't even see a face...The one hit me a few times while I was down. And then they were off on a broom..."  
  
"What did the broom look like?" Blaise asked as Minerva rushed to Draco's side.  
  
"Had to be a Saturn 5," Harry said shakily.  
  
"And they were on one broom?"  
  
"Yeah, just one."  
  
"Did they say anything?"  
  
"No, they just came out of nowhere and attacked us," Harry gulped. "I couldn't even defend myself much less Lucas. But I tried... Draco I really tried. I'm so sorry..."  
  
Harry looked sadly at Draco, doubled over on the floor stunned, as McGonagall tried to comfort him. Harry closed his eyes, his heart filled with guilt over losing Lucas. But even though his heart was filled with grief, his curious nature took over him.  
  
"Zabini, what's going on here?" Harry asked shakily. "Why would someone take Lucas like that?"  
  
Blaise looked sadly at Harry. "It's a long story."  
  
Harry blinked. "Well, I have all night."

* * *

**Review, Review, Review! Like the crazy kats you are!**


	5. Tawny Mack

**Thanks for the reviews:**

**Sen-Tay-** Yeah, so when I was a kid I had this weird obsession with playing cavnwoman in the racks at stores and I may have gotten lost a few times... Hence the leash! :)

**Sak-** He just didn't want Harry's pity.

**...Angel74, Raven's Light, Kazillion, Mon2, BlueEpiks13, horseriding-muso, ashleyconner, & GaBoO.**

* * *

Draco sat in his living room, staring blankly at the off television.  
  
"Okay, so what's going on?" Harry asked as Blaise handed Draco a glass of firewhiskey.   
  
Blaise sighed, "Do you remember a Slytherin girl, Tawny Mack? You may not, seeing as she was a year younger than us, but she had blond hair, bright blue eyes? People used to think she was part veela?"  
  
Harry shook his head, "Doesn't ring a bell."  
  
"Well her and Draco began dating late in our seventh year. They dated for two years and then broke up because she was cheating on him with one of her instructors in auror training. But a few months after they broke up, Tawny came crawling back claiming to be pregnant with Draco's child. So they married that same month. Things were fine for a while, until Lucas was born. That's when everything began to spiral out of control," Blaise paused for a moment to take a sip of firewhiskey and to gather his thoughts. "Tawny began spending more and more time at Malfoy Manor while Draco went out of town for business instead of at their own home. After a few months it became apparent that Tawny was having an affair with Lucius Malfoy."  
  
Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"I know," Blaise continued. "Anyway, Draco decided to leave her. He kicked her out of the house and she went to live at the Manor. Not long after she moved in, Draco's mother was involved in a terrible accident. Somehow she 'fell' down the marble staircase and went into a coma. With some prodding from Draco, an investigation was opened. Not long after we began investigating, Lucius skipped town."  
  
"So where does Lucas fall into this?" Harry asked.  
  
"The agreement during their separation was that Draco would have custody of Lucas, but Tawny was to be able to see him at least three days a week. So, Draco dropped Lucas off at the mansion one afternoon, but when he tried to contact Tawny later that evening to check in on him, she was no where to be found. He called me and a few days later we found Tawny and Lucius holed up in some tiny apartment just west of Shetland. We brought them up on kidnapping charges and they were jailed, but somehow broke out just after their sentencing. All Malfoy assets were frozen and only the rightful Mrs. Malfoy could access the accounts. But, if she were to die while the accounts were still frozen, they would return to Lucius Malfoy. Thus the protection surrounding Narcissa Malfoy's hospital room at all times."  
  
"So Lucius Malfoy and this Tawny woman are trying to kill Narcissa Malfoy and to kidnap Lucas?" Harry asked, making sure he understood what was going on.  
  
"Right. I know it may seem a little farfetched by the way she's been acting, but Tawny really does care for Lucas. She is his mother and would die to get him, but she also wants revenge on Draco for stealing her son from her," Blaise took another sip of firewhiskey. "Which is why Draco brought Lucas to Hogwarts and asked for protection. It was known that Severus Snape was looking for a replacement, and Draco was not only in need of the job, but also the only one qualified."  
  
"So for the past what, two years, Draco and Lucas have been hiding out here?" Harry asked.  
  
"Pretty much," Blaise said.  
  
"Why didn't anyone tell me? I..." Harry sighed. "I could have been better prepared. I could have seen it coming and I could have..."  
  
"You couldn't have changed anything Harry," Draco said softly from the couch. "You couldn't change anything, Blaise couldn't change anything, Minnie couldn't change anything... I couldn't even change anything."  
  
"It's not your fault Drake," Blaise sighed, making his way to the couch.   
  
He made his way around it and sat next to Draco, wrapping a comforting arm around Draco's shoulder. Harry watched as Draco leaned into the embrace and closed his eyes. Moments later salty tears were trekking down Draco's cheeks, creating a wet spot on Blaise's gray shirt. Harry wanted nothing more than to be Blaise right then, comforting Draco, lending his shoulder for Draco to cry on, being the one Draco turned to...  
  
But what Harry wanted didn't matter at the time. Because what he really wanted was for Lucas to be sitting on the couch in-between the three men, watching Babe and munching on popcorn. All he wanted was for everything to go back to the way it had been just days before. Unfortunately, things would never be the same, no matter how much he wanted them to.  
  
The next day Blaise left Hogwarts to begin searching for Lucas, which left Harry alone with Draco. That morning Harry said his goodbye to Blaise and then made his way to breakfast. There he sat alone. Or at least he felt alone, not being flanked by Lucas and Draco.  
  
The whole school was abuzz with rumors and Harry could hardly take all the stares he was given. Somehow it had gotten out that Harry knew something about the strange happenings of Saturday, and as soon as his classes started, he was plagued with questions.  
  
"Professor Potter?" Victoria Dingler's hand shot high into the air. "Professor, where were Professor Malfoy and Lucas this morning at breakfast?"  
  
"Miss Dingler, I don't think that's any of your business," Harry said. "Now turn to page... What Mr. Grould?"  
  
"I heard from Dorian Parkinson who heard from Bill Satter who heard from Torrence Cannon, that someone beat the professor up and took Lucas. Is that true?"  
  
"No," Harry said, not really lying. "Now please turn to... What is it Miss Dingler?"  
  
"But my boyfriend is in Slytherin and he told me that he saw Professor Malfoy begin crying during his detention last night."  
  
"Well maybe Professor Malfoy had something in his eye," Harry said impatiently. "Now if you'll please turn to... Damnit Jessie, no more questions!"  
  
Jessie Tavens put her hand down slowly.   
  
The rest of the class went by uneventful. But at the end of the period Jessie approached Harry's desk, her eyes darting from side to side as she placed a piece of paper on his desk. Harry picked up the piece of paper, read it, and looked up at her quizzically.  
  
"Sir, I saw what happened," Jessie said timidly. "I saw the two people attack you and take Lucas... And I saw one of them drop this from their cloak."

* * *

"Minnie," Harry hurried into McGonagall's office and smashed the piece of paper onto her desk. "One of my students, Jessie Tavens, found this. She saw the attack on me Saturday and brought it to me today in class. Can you figure out what it means?"  
  
Minerva took the piece of paper in question into her hand and looked at it piercingly. Finally, she said, "Maybe somewhere they stayed at?"  
  
"Or somewhere they're going to stay at?" Harry asked. "Why would they have written down a place they'd already stayed at?"  
  
"Why would they write down the place they were going to stay at and then be so reckless with the paper it was written on?" Minerva asked. "I doubt either of these two would be so careless as to leave something this important behind."  
  
"But Minnie," Harry started. "Maybe they were. They seemed hurried when they attacked me, so maybe they were careless. It's possible."  
  
"Well anything's possible," Minnie said softly. "I'd like to believe they made even a tiny mistake right now."

"So, you think it may be a clue as to where they're going?"   
  
"It could be," Minnie sighed. "Maybe we should refrain from telling Draco any of this. I don't want him to get his hopes up."  
  
"Yes, that's a good idea," Harry nodded, happy they were finally doing something. "But we need to tell Blaise. I can get him on the fire right now."  
  
"That's a good idea," Minnie said, pulling out some powder from a bag in her desk. She quickly handed it to Harry and he threw into the fire.  
  
A few minutes later Harry's head popped into Blaise's living room where he caught Blaise and Lavender Brown, a classmate he hadn't seen in six years, in a compromising position. Harry cleared his throat loudly, and waited as the two untangled themselves and, with scarlet faces, readjusted their clothes and hair.  
  
"Sorry to interrupt," Harry said, a smile he couldn't hide playing at his lips.  
  
"No, no problem," Blaise said. "You know Lavender."  
  
"Hello Lavender," Harry nodded at her and turned back to Blaise. "Blaise, I think we may have found something. Could you..."  
  
Blaise was on his feet in an instant as he cut Harry off, "I'll be there in a minute."

* * *

Draco was on his way to his last class of the day when he decided to make a detour to McGonagall's office for a quick visit. He hadn't seen her all day, and felt like he'd been neglecting her. He paused on the stairs for a moment as he heard voices drifting down from the top of the tower and listened intently. Then, upon hearing his son's name, raced up the stairs and barged in on the little gathering.  
  
"What's going on?" Draco asked as soon as his foot stepped into the office. "Blaise, what are you doing here? Oh Gods, have you heard anything? Has Lucas been found?"  
  
"Drake, calm down," Blaise said, holding his hands up. "No, we haven't found Lucas, but we think we may have found a clue. Harry?"  
  
"Yes," Harry grabbed the paper off of the desk and shoved it at Draco. "Jessie Tavens, a student of mine, says she saw the attack and saw this drop from one of their cloaks. We think it may be somewhere they're planning to go."  
  
"Or somewhere they may have already been," Minerva added.  
  
"Or that," Harry said.   
  
"Okay," Draco said carefully, and reread the paper in front of him for the fiftieth time in the past twenty seconds. "So what is Tonga?"  
  
"We're not sure yet," Blaise said, a hand clapping onto Draco's back. "But I've already got Baker and Howell on it so we should be finding out soon. Hopefully this is the break we need."  
  
"Could it be a set-up?" Draco asked. "I mean, it's something they would do, purposely dropping a piece of paper with a place on it so we won't go looking where they really are."  
  
Harry stopped smiling instantly. He hadn't thought of that.   
  
"We're also checking into that," Blaise said swiftly. "We wanted to show you the note first, then we're going to send it into the lab to be analyzed. We may be able to track the parchment or the ink and find out where they've been in the last few weeks. This could be huge Drake."  
  
"Okay," Draco nodded his head, taking in all the information. "So we may be one step closer to finding him then?"  
  
"We may be," Harry smiled from ear to ear.  
  
Draco took a deep breath and smiled for the first time since Saturday. He knew not to get his hopes up, but he had to. If this was really a clue, then it might just be the very clue it took to find Lucas. He handed the paper to Blaise after another swift look and told him to send it to the lab as soon as possible.  
  
"Draco, do you recognize this handwriting?" Blaise asked. "Could it be Tawny's or your fathers?"  
  
"It looks like Father's," Draco said. "It looks exactly like Father's. But I'd still like to be sure about it."  
  
"Oh yes, definitely," Blaise said. "I'll be on my way then. I'll be back soon. Draco... Hang in there, okay?"  
  
"I will," Draco smiled softly at his best friend.  
  
"And just in case he doesn't," Harry piped in, "I'll be there to do something stupid so he can make fun of me."  
  
Draco laughed and put an arm around Harry's shoulder, "Good 'ol Potter, always thinking of other people."

* * *

That night Harry cleaned up his apartment and broke out the popcorn. He settled on the couch a little after eight, anxiously awaiting Draco. But he was only seated for about five minutes before he got up and began pacing the floor.   
  
"Gods, what the hell is wrong with me?"   
  
Harry shook his head, not really understanding why his heart was about to beat out of his chest. Okay, so he did know. Over the past couple weeks he'd grown rather fond of Draco and knew where it was heading. He'd admitted it to himself the night before; he had a crush on Draco Malfoy, his archenemy since he was eleven. And the worst part was the timing,  
  
How could Harry have fallen for Draco when Draco's life was falling down all around him? The most precious thing in his life, his son, had been kidnapped and all Harry could think of was how he wanted to kiss him. He knew that he shouldn't want to do that. He also knew that Draco and Blaise were best friends and not lovers, but he still couldn't shake the feeling of jealousy that surged inside him every time Blaise got to touch Draco and Harry didn't.  
  
Draco was going through something Harry couldn't even consider understanding and here he was, lusting like a schoolgirl. So, Harry knew what he had to do. There was no way in hell, _no way in hell_, that he would let his little crush get out. No, he would be there for Draco and only touch him for comfort...   
  
"Will you get here already?" Harry said with a huff.  
  
"Gods, I'm sorry I'm late," Draco walked through the door, a smile on his lips. "I guess I should never keep the Boy Wonder waiting."  
  
"Sorry," Harry said sheepishly. "I was just getting... Yeah. Never mind."  
  
Draco gave him an odd look and sat down on the couch. He handed Harry a DVD and picked up the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. Harry popped the movie in and hopped onto the couch next to Draco. He grabbed a handful of popcorn and then got up and padded into the kitchen.  
  
"Drink?"  
  
"Sure," Draco yelled over his shoulder. "Whiskey, straight."  
  
"Even his drink's straight," Harry whispered to himself as he made the drink. He then made one himself and padded back to the couch where Draco was waiting for him. "So, how you holding up?"  
  
"I'm actually doing a lot better," Draco said, his eyes glued to the television. "I think finding that piece of paper did me a lot of good."  
  
"Yes, but Blaise said not to get your hopes up," Harry said quietly.  
  
"I know," Draco sighed and looked to Harry. "Let's not talk about this right now, okay?"  
  
"Draco, you need to talk about..."  
  
"Let's not talk about this right now," Draco said more forcefully.  
  
Harry winced at the tone of Draco's voice but seeing the look in his eyes, he complied. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying the movie and each other's company until Harry began hearing heavy breathing coming from the other side of the couch.  
  
"Draco," Harry said softly. "Draco, are you okay?"  
  
Draco didn't really say anything, but squeaked and nodded quickly.  
  
"Draco, you're..." Harry paused. "Are you crying? Omigod, you're crying."  
  
"No," Draco said, shaking his head feverishly.  
  
"Aw, come here," Harry opened his arms and Draco seemed to climb onto his lap. "Hey, it's okay."  
  
"No, it's not," Draco sniffled. "I... I... Gods I don't know what I'm going to do. He's just a baby Harry. And he's my baby. He's my little boy and I don't know what I'm going to do if I can't see him again."  
  
"Come on Draco, you'll see him again."  
  
"What if I don't? Huh? You don't know that."  
  
"Blaise says..."  
  
"Fuck Blaise! Blaise doesn't know shit. He has no clue where Lucas is. He doesn't know, I don't know, you don't know... The only two people who know where my son is, is two psychopaths who tried to kill his grandmother. Lucas doesn't even know them. They're strangers to him. He's probably terrified and only wants to be here with me," Draco paused to sniff. "He's in a strange place with strange people and he doesn't even have his Pengen."  
  
"His what?" Harry asked as he began massaging Draco's shoulders.  
  
"His Pengen," Draco said, sitting up. "It's his little stuffed Penguin that I gave him when he was born. He hates being without his Pengen. He lost him once and cried for two days until we found him stuffed behind the sink."  
  
"You found him stuffed behind the sink?" Harry asked, his eyebrows quirked.  
  
"Yeah," Draco smiled sadly. "Lucas said they were playing hide-n-seek, but he couldn't remember where Pengen had hidden."  
  
"I wish I would have been there for that one," Harry said, smiling at Draco. "Gods, he's such a cute kid."  
  
"I thought he was only _kinda_ cute," Draco said sarcastically and summoned a Kleenex to wipe his nose. "Or at least that's what you said the first time you met him."  
  
"Well I expected him to be more like you," Harry shrugged. "As it turns out, he is."  
  
"Is that a bad thing?" Draco asked.  
  
Harry shook his head. "No, definitely not a bad thing."  
  
"So you're saying I'm not so bad?"   
  
"That's exactly what I saying."  
  
"Well you're not that bad either," Draco said. "So I guess this makes us friends and not just civil colleagues?"  
  
"Friends," Harry felt a pang rip through his heart.   
  
"So Potter, tell me, how's your love-life going?" Draco grinned as he rubbed his nose one last time. "Gotten any lately?"  
  
"No," Harry laughed. "No, not lately."  
  
"Well then I guess we're in the same boat."  
  
"Oh yeah?" Harry asked, feeling his skin heat up at the thought of Draco having sex. "How long?"  
  
"Don't laugh," Draco warned.  
  
"I won't. Pinky swear."  
  
Draco smirked, "Haha. About eight months ago."  
  
"No shit," Harry grinned. "And what happened to your last lay?"  
  
"She was a student," Draco said, his eyebrows raised.  
  
"Oh," Harry nodded and smiled. "Cradle robber. I see how it is."  
  
"Hey, at least it was something," Draco grinned. "You're turn."  
  
"About six months," Harry said, sighing. "I was traveling through New York and stopped off to see one of the plays. Somehow I managed a backstage pass and wound up showing the candlestick from Beauty and the Beast how to sing an octave higher."  
  
Draco laughed. "I bet you did Boy Wonder."  
  
For a while after their sex talk, Draco and Harry sat in silence, watching the movie. Draco had moved back to his side of the couch, much to Harry's dismay, and had just begun to stretch out when Harry saw something flash past the window.   
  
"Hm," he shrugged.  
  
"What's the matter?" Draco asked as he rested his legs on Harry's lap.  
  
Harry looked down at the feet laying only itches away from his crotch and gulped. "Uh... Um, there was something at the window."  
  
"What was it?" Draco asked, snuggling into the couch.  
  
The movement of Draco making himself comfortable was making Harry more and more uncomfortable. Draco's feet were moving around and the friction was beginning to send blood down to Harry's nether regions.  
  
"I don't know," Harry squeaked.   
  
"Okay," Draco yawned and stretched his legs.  
  
"Oh gods," Harry felt heat rising up his neck and to his cheeks. Quickly, before Draco could realize that his feet were causing Harry's crotch to rise at an unnatural rate, Harry jumped to his feet and ran to the window. "I saw it again! Let's go check it out!"  
  
Harry ran to put on his cloak and waited for Draco at the door. He'd never really cared for cloaks before, but at that moment, he loved them for hiding any hint of his little problem.   
  
Draco yawned and lazily followed Harry to the door, "Okay Boy Wonder, let's go see what's got you so paranoid."

* * *

**Review my little munchkins! Review Review Review!**


	6. Blaise?

**Thank you to:**

**DH-** That's totally true...

**GabOo-** I know! I know! I thought so too, but i wanted to get Harry a little hot and bothered!

**...Mon2, BluEpiks13, & mojo-jojo241.**

**_... Sorry guys, Harry's a little whimpy in this chapter. But he won't be in the long run._**

**

* * *

**

It turned out that being paranoid was a good thing, well to a certain degree.

Even before Harry and Draco stepped outside the doors of Hogwarts, something made the hair on the back of Harry's neck stand up. Something was wrong. Something was definitely wrong.

"I don't feel very good about this," Draco whispered as the two stepped onto the front steps of Hogwarts. "It just doesn't feel right out here."

"I know," Harry said quietly. He whispered lumos, but Draco quickly told him to shut it off. "What?"

"You'd think _you_ would know a little something about self defense," Draco hissed. "When you're being stalked in the dark, you don't turn on the lights. You'll lead them right to you."

"You think we're being stalked?" Harry whispered and followed Draco's steps.

"I'd bet my life on it."

"Then why don't we go in?"

Draco turned to look at Harry, a smirk on his face. "Scared Potter?"

"Hell yes I'm scared," Harry hissed. "We're being stalked Draco. That's something to be scared about."

"So Boy Wonder is a pussy?" Draco laughed softly. "And I thought you'd have to have balls to face down the Dark Lord and live."

"Just because I don't like to put myself in dangerous situations..."

Draco snorted.

"I don't anymore," Harry defended himself.

"Potter, if you're so scared, then go back inside," Draco told him slowly.

"You know, I wish you'd shut the hell up. If my light was leading them to us, then your loud mouth has already got us killed."

Draco laughed softly.

"How can you laugh at a time like this?" Harry asked. "Oh gods, what if it's a hungry pack of vampires out to suck all our blood?"

Draco snorted.

"I wanna go in," Harry stopped in his tracks. "I wanna go in right now."

"Then go," Draco whispered.

"Alone?" Harry sneaked a peek behind him. Damn, they'd walked a long way without him even noticing. "I can't leave you out here, you might get killed."

"It's not like I have anything to live for anyway."

Those words hit Harry like a punch to the gut. How could Draco feel like he had nothing to live for? Hello, here was Harry following right behind him. And...

"We'll find him Draco."

"I think I heard something over there," Draco said quickly, changing his direction.

Harry followed Draco all the way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and then hesitated for a moment as Draco stepped into the wooded area. But he soon took the plunge and followed Draco. They walked for at least five minutes before Draco stopped to listen to the Forest around him.

"Are we still being stalked?" Harry asked.

"No," Draco whispered, a challenging smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "We're being attacked."

And with that a silver flash lit up the forest. Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket, but before he had a chance to surround himself with a protection spell, he was hit from behind and stunned into ice. Draco didn't have a chance to unfreeze him though, because he was rushing the owner of the first curse.

Another curse was shot at him, but Draco rebounded it and grinned as a thud resounded through the forest. He'd gotten whoever it was with their own spell. Quickly he made his way over to the frozen body and leaned over it, satisfaction spread over his sweating face.

Whoever it was had the hood of their cloak pulled up so you couldn't see their face. There was no white mask, so Draco knew it wasn't some rogue deatheater and without hesitation, pulled back the hood. His face went slack as he stared down at the person lying at his feet.

Quietly he whispered, "Blaise?"

* * *

**Review Review Review my little leperchauns! REVIEW!**


	7. Explanations & Picnics

**So sorry this chapter took so long. See, i have all the other ones done before, but i had to write this one real quick. I guess that things are starting to get rolling a little more. Hope you guys like!**

**Thanks to:**

**...mojo-jojo241, horseriding-muso, Cianna Greenwood, Gabo0, YouNeverKnow, Just another Harry Draco fan, ashleyconnor, brandnewsemester, & Chiquita!**

* * *

Harry watched Draco pace back and forth outside McGonagall's office like he was watching a tennis match in session. Finally, after at least ten minutes of watching, Harry had had enough. He threw his hands in the air and, jumping to his feet, shouted, "My Gods Draco, quit pacing."

Draco stopped and looked at him pointedly. "I wasn't pacing."

"Oh yeah? Then what do you call walking back and forth a million times?" Harry asked.

"If it were you, I'd call it pacing," Draco said. "But since it's me, I call it doing what _I damn well please_!"

Harry rolled his eyes. "You need to relax Draco. Just sit down and calmly wait for Minerva to come down and get us."

"How do you expect me to calm down?" Draco asked. "Potter, my son has just been kidnapped and I thought his kidnappers were the ones throwing spells at us. But no, it was my _best friend_."

"You think he may have been in on it?" Harry asked quietly, not completely sure if he should have asked the question.

"I..." Draco shook his head, frustrated, and sat down on the bench Harry had just vacated. "I don't really know what to think."

Harry sighed and sat down beside him. "Look Draco, I know that this is hard for you, but you have to keep a level head about things. Why would Blaise help kidnap Lucas? He's the lead auror on the case."

"Yes, I know," Draco growled. "But why else would he be out in the woods in the middle of the night with a black cloak on shooting curses at me?"

"I..." Harry sighed and patted Draco's back in what he hoped was a comforting way. "That's a very good question."

Draco shrugged in response and the two let silence rein on once again. A few moments later the stairs could be heard creaking and shifting behind them and both turned around just as the statue opened up and Minerva presented herself. She looked at both of them before cocking her head as a signal for them to follow up to her office.

The trio climbed the stairs silently. Harry looked over at Draco about half way up, and upon seeing Draco's tell-tale sign of weakness, cold, burning eyes and a clamped jaw, grabbed his hand and held on tight. Draco glanced at him, but if he was grateful or mad, didn't let either show.

"Drake," Blaise moaned as the three entered Minerva's office.

Draco looked at him, a look no one could decipher on his face. "What have the aurors found out?"

Right after Draco had taken the hood off Blaise, he'd immediately ran to de-ice Harry. With his help, they hovered Blaise back to Hogwarts and to McGonagall's office. She'd immediately took Blaise off their hands, called for aurors, and had the two wait for her downstairs.

"There's four in the Forbidden Forest right now, looking for any sign of the second attacker," she told them as she took a seat at her desk. She folded her hands together and stared at Draco, a calculating look in her eye.

"And what about Zabini here?" Draco asked coldly.

Minerva's eyes flicked to the woman standing in the shadows just to the left of Draco and Harry. "Miss Brown?"

"Headmaster," Lavender smiled as she took a step forward. "Mr. Malfoy, Harry..."

The two acknowledged her with curt nods.

"We've been questioning Mr. Zabini here for the past half-hour," Lavender started. "Apparently, he'd apparated to the gates of Hogwarts at 10:16 p.m. and then proceeded through the grounds to inform Mr. Malfoy of the attack at St. Mungo's when he says he saw a cloaked figure lurking around the school's grounds. He then followed the figure to the edge of the Forbidden Forest until it abruptly turned and went a different way. By this time, Mr. Zabini realized he was not only following someone, but being followed himself."

"That would be us," Harry said.

"Yes," Lavender nodded. "Although, at the time he didn't know who it was. So he followed the first figure into the forest until he lost it. He then waited in the shadows of a nearby bush, hoping to get a glimpse of one of the three of you. But, just as you two made yourselves known, the figure stood up across from him, wand raised, and without hesitation Mr. Zabini threw a curse. Unfortunately he hit you Harry, thinking you were an associate of whoever he was following. The attacker threw a curse and then fled. Mr. Zabini was then hit by the rebound of his own curse and fell to the ground, where Mr. Malfoy found him."

"So he was..."

"Wait a minute," Draco looked confused. "What did you say about the attack at St. Mungo's?"

"At precisely 9:48 p.m. an auror was hit with the crutacious curse at his post outside one Mrs. Narcissa Malfoy's hospital room. Before the perpetrator could get into the room though, three more aurors arrived on the scene and the attacker fled. We have no descriptions and no leads to go on at this time. Although we do believe it may have been Lucius Malfoy or Tawny Mack," Lavender explained.

"Lavender," Harry said quietly, "were you at home when Blaise left tonight?"

Lavender nodded, her features softening as her eyes wandered to her boyfriend laying on the other side of the room. "I can vouch for his story. He'd just received the information and went to inform Draco the moment he found out."

Draco looked down at Blaise, who was lying down on a cot to the very right of the room, and sighed. He'd been so quick to judge his best friend, but here he was, just trying to help him out. Draco quickly walked over to Blaise and kneeled down beside him.

"I'm sorry that I jumped to conclusions," Draco said softly. "You're my best friend, the one who's been with me through thick and thin. I know you'd never betray me that way."

"Drake," Blaise smiled tiredly. The curse he was hit with had put him into a deep sleep and he was still feeling the after effects. Both McGonagall and Lavender had been surprised that he'd even been able to tell his story. "It's okay."

Draco smiled down at him and, through watery eyes, bent down to kiss his forehead.

* * *

A few days later, Harry and Draco were walking around the lake looking for a good place for a picnic. They'd finally settled down a few feet away from where Lucas had tripped Harry and Harry couldn't help but smile at the thought of the little boy's antics. Gods, he missed Lucas. 

"Have you talked to Blaise today?" Harry asked as they spread out the blanket.

"No," Draco said, somehow gracefully plopping down onto the ground with the picnic basket. "He's been busy with the case. They've searched all of Tonga for clues, and found out they'd stayed there about a week before the kidna...." He took a deep breath. "The kidnapping."

"Nothing else?"

"Blaise said one of the shop keepers remember Lucius and Tawny coming in to buy a Saturn 5 and some second-hand children's robes. But he doesn't know anything else," Draco's eyes locked themselves on the lake. "St. Mungo's has decided to let my mother come to Hogwarts."

"That's good news," Harry grabbed a sandwich from the picnic basket and handed it to Draco. "Is she going to stay with you?"

"No," Draco took a bite of the sandwich. "Minerva's set up a place for her in the hospital wing. Although, she may not need it soon. The healers told me she's coming along nicely."

"So she's woken up?"

"Yes, but she's having a hard time remembering things," Draco sighed. "She couldn't remember my name when I went to see her yesterday."

"Oh Draco," Harry looked at him sadly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm not," Draco smiled grimly. "At least she's awake."

"Yeah," Harry said, grinning. "So was that the reason you brought me out here? To tell me the mother in-law is moving in, or was it so I could lug your picnic around?"

"Neither," Draco told him.

Harry looked at him, confused. "Then why?"

"I've been thinking a lot these past few days," Draco said slowly, almost unsure. "And I've come to the conclusion that, while Blaise is doing a terrific job, he's not doing enough. So that's why I've decided to go out looking for Lucas myself."

"What?" Harry asked, incredulously.

"As soon as I get my mother settled in tomorrow, I'm going to look for Lucas myself," Draco said. "I can't tell Minerva though, because I know she'll stop me. So I was hoping..."

"I'm going with you," Harry said suddenly. "I want to help you look for Lucas."

"Look Potter, you've got a life here. You've got students and papers and... Things you have to do," Draco glanced at Harry. "I can't ask you to come with me."

"You're not asking," Harry said. "I'm telling."

"If we just leave, we could lose our jobs," Draco said, his eyes floating over to Harry's.

"Draco, I don't care if I lose my job," Harry turned his body to Draco's. "I don't care about anything but you..."

Draco's head snapped from the lake, where his eyes had begun to drift to again, to Harry. He looked at him for a moment, his eyebrows narrowed almost gawkingly. "What?"

Harry tried to recover quickly but failed miserably, "Um... You and Lucas. You two are really important to me."

"I don't want you to go," Draco said quietly and somewhat suddenly. He stood up and, wiping his hands on his jeans, looked off into the distance. "I'm sorry, but this is something I need to do on my own."

"Draco, I can help you," Harry said as he climbed to his feet. "I can help you get Lucas back."

"Please Harry," Draco slowly let his gaze wander back to Harry who was now standing up next to him. "Just let me do this myself."

"No Draco," Harry said, grabbing Draco's arm as he turned to leave. "You didn't want my help last time and look where it got you."

As soon as the words left his mouth, Harry knew he shouldn't have said that. He winced as Draco's gaze shifted from pleading to anger in less than a second. Draco wretched his arm away from Harry and glared, his eyes narrowed into small slits.

"I..." Harry began to apologize, but Draco wouldn't hear of it.

"Don't you think I know that Potter?" Draco spat. "Don't you think that I regret that choice every day, and that I will for the rest of my life? I know that I should have told you. I'm not fucking daft. I'm not. Look... I... I can't take back what happened. But you don't have to rub it in my face. My son... My son's gone Potter. So just leave me the hell alone."

This time Harry didn't grab his arm, but chose to let Draco stalk back to the castle, his back hunched over, defeated. Harry couldn't believe he'd said that, used something like that against Draco. But he did, and now there was no chance that Draco would want his help.

Harry sighed... He'd help; Draco just wouldn't know.

* * *

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! My little Moody Broody Broods! REVIEW!!!**


	8. Pull My Ear

**Thanks to everyone who has patiently awaited this next chapter. Sorry, but my computer is sucking some major ass right now and i can only get so far in uploading this damn hing. I've been trying for a week now, but this is the first time that i've even ben able to get to the edit page before my computer fucks up and kicks me offline. Hopefully, I'llbe gtting a new computer this wekend and i'll be able t finish this thing faster.**

**Chapter's a little short, but i wanted o get something up here asap.**

* * *

The next day went by slower than any other day in all of Harry's twenty-four years. His students didn't seem to want to work, he had tons of papers to grade, and to top it off, Narcissa Malfoy was being moved into the infirmary and so Harry was covering Draco's classes as well.

He'd about had it by the time dinner rolled around.

"Harry," Minerva smiled as he took a seat next to her at the head table. "How was your day?"

"Hectic," Harry replied and popped his shoulder blades for emphasis. "I forgot how bad I was at potions. When little Tanya Parks told me I shouldn't have added the vinegar before the bat wing, I almost burst into tears."

"Ah, being shown up by a student is always a horrible way to end the day," Minerva laughed.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh come on Min, like you've ever been shown up by a student."

"I was," she said. "I do remember a time when I was tutoring a certain Hermione Granger for her NEWTS and couldn't transfigure a dog into a couch for the life of me. She got it on her first try."

"Hermione," Harry grinned. "Always smarter than the professors."

"How is she by the way? Have you talked to her lately?"

"Yesterday actually. She's good," Harry eyed Minerva carefully. "I asked her if she could cover my classes for a few days. Possibly even a few weeks."

"Oh?" McGonagall cocked her head and narrowed her eyes. "And why would you need your classes covered?"

Just then the door to the Great Hall opened and Draco strode through it, a small smile on his lips. Harry sighed and told the Headmistress that he'd talk to her about it later and then watched as Draco made his way to the table.

Draco sat down with a content sigh and turned to Harry. His smile quickly disappeared and he turned away to converse with Professor Flitwik instead. Harry narrowed his eyes briefly, but decided not to push Draco into talking to him.

Dinner was quite dull that night. That is, until the doors slammed open and a very angry looking Severus Snape came waltzing up to the head table. Everyone stopped dead at the sight of him. Students around the Hall were staring open mouthed and Harry's fork was stuck midway to his mouth. Draco, meanwhile, munched happily on his potatoes like a presumed dead Severus Snape appearing in the middle of dinner was an every day occurrence.

"Draco," Snape slapped his palms down on the table as he leaned over Draco's plate.

Draco looked up from his plate, an innocent look on his face. "Yes Sev?"

"Stop staring Potter," Snape rounded on Harry and Harry quickly averted his eyes. He then turned back to Draco. "We need to talk."

"Would you like a bit to eat Sev?" Draco asked nonchalantly.

"No," Snape said incredulously. "You can't just owl me with what you said and expect me to just sit by without a lecture. I was going to send you a howler, but I figured this needed to be done in person."

"Now, now Sev," Draco smiled and batted his eyelashes. "Why don't you take a load off and relax for a few minutes. I'm sure you're very tired from your trip."

"I apparated to the edge of the grounds you _prat_," Snape glared.

"And that's a very long walk for someone your age," Draco said. "What if you'd fa..."

Draco didn't have time to finish his sentence though because Snape had grabbed his ear and was pulling him over the table. Draco yelped in protest, but only got a rougher tug.

"Fine," Draco yelled when he was about half way over the table. "Fine damnit. Look at me. You got food all over me. What the hell are you all looking at? Eat!"

The whole hall quickly began shoveling food into their mouths at a tremendous rate. The one kid who kept staring got cuffed on the side of his head by his housemate and Draco finally stopped glaring at the students.

"Minerva, I want to speak to you as well," Snape snapped as he grabbed Draco's ear again and began leading him down the middle aisle of the Great Hall.

"So, does this have anything to do with why you've asked Miss Granger to take over your classes for a while?" Minerva asked coolly as she stood to exit.

"Uh," Harry grinned sheepishly, "possibly."

"Come on then," she said. "Before I grab a hold of your ear as well. And I won't be as forgiving as Severus."

* * *

"Would someone please tell me what is going on?" McGonagall asked as the foursome entered her office.

"That's the exact question I want answered," Snape said, glaring at Draco with narrowed eyes.

Draco, who was studying his nails quite intently, took a seat and didn't say a word. He shot Harry a warning glare, but didn't offer anything else.

"Okay, fine," Snape said and pulled a piece of parchment out from his robes. "Could you please explain this to me Draco?"

"Let me see it," Minerva said as she pulled on her reading glasses. She read for a moment, her expression nuetral, and put the parchment down on her desk when she finished. "You want to go find Lucas yourself then?"

"He's my son," Draco said quietly as his hands dropped to his lap. "I can't just sit back and not do anything. That's what got me into this mess in the first place."

"Draco, you didn't just sit back and do nothing," Snape said, his tone almost paternal. "You tried everything you could to keep Lucas safe."

"Obviously I didn't try everything or he'd be here right now," Draco glanced at Harry. "I would have done a million things differently if I knew what I know now."

"Draco," Harry hoped he was comforting Draco as he put his hand on his shoulder. To his surprise, Draco actually leaned closer to him, his eyes closed as he sighed.

"I just want him back," he whispered. "And I'll do anything."

"But the aurors..."

"Aren't enough Min," Draco shook his head and sat up in his chair. "I know that I may not be able to do much, but I have to try."

"You've thought a lot about this," Minerva said.

"I have."

"But what about your mother Draco? We just moved her in today," Minerva said. "You know that she'll do better if you're here."

"But if I can find Lucas then she'll do a million times better," Draco said. "She remembers him Min. She asked about him today. Do you know how hard it is to tell someone she can't see her grandchild? I had to lie to her. I hate... loathe, lying to her."

"She'll want to know where you are," Snape spoke up. "She's always been so damn curious as to everything. What are we supposed to tell her?"

"We?"

"Someone will have to tend to your classes," Snape smiled. "I'm guessing Boy Wonder here is going as well? Never wants to be left out of the action. Are your classes covered?"

"Yes actually," Harry's head dipped as Draco shot him a quizzical glance. "Hermione has agreed to watch them for as long as I need her to."

"When will you leave?" Minerva asked as she clasped her hands in her lap.

Draco looked at Harry and both said simultaneously, "Tonight."

* * *

**REVIEW MY LITTLE BUMBLEBEES! REVIEW!!!**


	9. I Want My Daddy

**Sorry this one's short, but i thought you guys would like to see what's going on with Lucas...**

**Thanks to evryone who reviewed!**

* * *

"I wan my daddy."

Lucius glared at his grandson. Every hour on the hour Lucas would look up at him, his cobalt blue eyes blazing and a pout on his face, and demand to see Draco. Of course, every time he did Tawny's eyes would well up with tears and she'd have to leave the room, which was what she was doing at that exact moment.

"Your daddy's not here," Lucius said, his teeth clenched.

"Whewe is e?" Lucas asked, his lower lip sticking out and his little blond eyebrows narrowed.

"You're worse than him, you know that?" Lucius shook his head, and even though this little shit annoyed the hell out of him, he couldn't help but smile.

There had been a time when Draco used the same look on him. It had always worked too. Contrary to what many believed, Lucius loved his family with a passion. Okay, so maybe the passion kind of faded after a while, but he still loved them.

He'd actually been pretty angry when Tawny pushed Narcissa down the stairs. Not in a million years had he thought she would do something like that, but Tawny was an aggressive woman who took what she wanted and left no survivors. Narcissa had been that way. It's what attracted him to her in the first place. But over the course of their marriage her fiery spirit extinguished itself and Lucius was left with an empty shell.

Until Tawny had come into his life... Er, Draco's life.

It was if she were a Narcissa incarnate. She had the same goddess-like features and flowing blond hair and the fiery spirit Narcissa had had at one time. He fell in love with her.

And then they kidnapped Lucas and all hell broke loose.

"I assed, whewre is e?"

"He's gone and he's not coming back," Lucius said and picked Lucas up off the couch. "Eh, why are you all sticky?"

"Is cawed juice," Lucas glared but let Lucius carry him into the bedroom. "And I spilled it."

"Why did you do that?"

"To make you mad," Lucas smiled sardonically as Lucius put him on the bed. "Did it wok?"

"No," Lucius said, his face screwing up as he stuck his tongue out at the child.

"Yes it did."

"No it didn't."

"Uh huh. You mad."

"Am not."

"Am too."

"Am not."

"You stupid."

"Did you just call me stupid?"

"See."

A grin broke out over Lucius' face. "You are a true Malfoy. You know that?"

"Duh," Lucas said, sticking his tongue out at Lucius.

"Don't stick your tongue out at me."

"You did id to me."

"I'm an adult."

"You don't ac like one."

"I'm your grandfather," Lucius said. "Of course I act like one."

"You old."

"Go to sleep," Lucius sneered as Lucas snuggled under the covers, his thumb automatically going into his mouth.

"I wan my daddy."

"Good night Lucas," Lucius said, exasperated, as he turned off the light and headed into the living room.

* * *

**Review! Review!**


	10. Gargoyles, fiespitting cats, and timetur...

**Once again, I AM SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! I've had this beast written for like,a monthnow and my stupid computer wouldn't let me upload the damn thing. Tell me how i can upload stuff on the other site I write on, but won't let me do jack on this one? I can't evenread stories because my freakng computer freezes and i have to turn it off and then back on! Raaaahhhhh! And the new computer i was supposed to get... Nope, didn't happen. So again, SORRY FOR THE DELAY!!!! **

**I'm a horrible updater.... cries**

**a/n: so, the new computer, i finally got it... i wrote the above about three weeks ago. sorry about the delay again, but it should be better from now on.**

* * *

Harry walked silently behind Draco, his eyes cast downwards and his hand tightly holding onto his broom. They were fast approaching the edge of Hogwarts and Harry still had no idea where Draco wanted them to apparate to. He didn't care where they were going really. He was just happy that Draco finally relented and let him come with him. Of course, he still didn't know why. 

"Hurry up Potter," Draco mumbled as he quickened his pace.

They reached the edge of the property before Harry realized it. He didn't even see that Draco had stopped in front of him and wound up running smack into his back.

"Oops," Harry grinned sheepishly, his pearly whites glittering in the dark.

"Give me your hand," Draco said as he held his own out. "Come on, I won't bite."

Harry reluctantly placed his hand in Draco's. The heat it created could have melted him right in the spot he stood, but if Draco had felt it, he didn't let on.

"I hate this feeling," Harry mumbled just as he felt the tug at his navel.

When they arrived at their destination, Harry had to wait for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the dark. He turned on his heel to get a general idea of where he was and yelped when he came face to face with an old iron gargoyle.

"What the..."

"We call him Eddie," Draco said and whispered something to the statue. "He watches over the manor for us. I used to think he protected me from harm."

"And what do you think now?" Harry asked as the old iron fence groaned open.

"I think he kept the harmful people in instead of out," Draco said as he began making his way up the tree-lined drive.

"So I'm going out on a limb here," Harry said sarcastically. "But I think this could be Malfoy Manor."

"You think correctly," Draco said. "The home of my childhood. I welcome you."

"Eh," Harry shrugged. "To think, when we were children I would have killed myself before coming to this place."

"And now look at you," Draco rolled his eyes. "A regular guest."

"You know you liked having guests over. Probably got presents from every one of them; trying to buy you and your father. And all the glitzy parties," Harry did a little sashay. "Fantastic."

"Yes, glitzy parties where all anyone wore were black robes and white masks," Draco frowned. "Oh, and the main event was kissing the robes of a psychopath and torturing innocent muggles. So fantastic."

"Definitely didn't want to have sleep-overs at your house then," Harry said, mentally slapping himself.

"You'd have never made it out of here alive when we were kids," Draco opened the front door and held it open for Harry.

"You did," Harry said as he looked around the huge foyer.

"Yes, but I wasn't the mortal enemy of Voldemort," Draco clapped his hands and the lights came on instantly. "What?"

"The clapper?" Harry looked at him incredulously. "You're the most muggle-hating family on this earth and you have the clapper?"

"It was a good idea," Draco glared at him. "Besides, we're the most hypocritical too."

Harry shook his head and went to sit on the stairs where he took off his leather sandals and began massaging his feet. He looked up at Draco, a frown on his face. "Tell me why we brought the brooms again? I mean, we could have used them to fly to the edge of Hogwarts or to fly up your ridiculously long walkway, but you chose not too. Why?"

"Exercise," Draco said simply. "And believe me," he patted his stomach and cocked an eyebrow at Harry, "you need it."

"Are you calling me fat? Did he just call me fat?" Harry asked the tiny black cat that had appeared next to him on the bottom stair. He jumped away from it. "Holy shit! Where did you come from?"

"This," Draco walked over and scooped the purring cat into his arms, "is Chester."

"I never really guessed you as a cat person," Harry mumbled. "Maybe a man-eating dog, but definitely not a tiny little kitty cat."

"Chester spits fire," Draco said, using baby-talk,as he made kissy sounds at the cat.

"Oh," Harry nodded and started after Draco as he ascended the stairs. "Makes sense. So where are we going?"

"My father's study," Draco hung a left at the top of the staircase. "And then to his bedroom."

Harry shrugged and followed closely behind Draco until an old torn portrait began yelling rude remarks at him. At once, Draco had turned on his heel and had stormed up to the painting, his wand pointed at the man in the painting.

"You say one more word Syrus and I'll do something you know I've wanted to do since I was eight and you told on me for turning my father's cane into a cobra," Draco glared at the portrait until the man sulked away to go find someone else to bother.

Harry raised an eyebrow.

"My great Uncle Syrus," Draco shook his head and pushed open the door leading to his father's study. "Crazy old man. Got eaten by his own dragons."

"Ew," Harry said and kicked at Chester.

A tiny fireball flew out of the cat's mouth and Harry jumped out of the way with a yelp of surprise. He watched the cat sashay away and shook his head before entering the room.

"So, what exactly, are we looking for?" he asked and joined Draco behind the large mahogany desk.

"Anything," Draco said as he pulled open the different drawers.

"I would think that the great Lucius Malfoy would _hide_ his stuff and not just let anyone into his drawers," Harry said as he pulled open the bottom drawer of the desk. "What's this?"

"Time Turner," Draco said, glancing up from the stack of papers he was staring at.

"No it's not," Harry said and jiggled the pen in his hand. "It's a pen."

"If you knew that, then why did you ask?"

"Because it's muggle," Harry said matter-of-factly.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, all you have to do is push the top and then turn the tip until the date you want is on it."

"You know, we could always turn back the date and follow them," Harry suggested.

Draco looked up sharply and took the pen from Harry's hand. He looked at it for a moment before smiling at Harry and saying, as he smooshed Harry's cheeks in his hands, "I knew there was a reason I let you come. I love you so much right now I could kiss you!"

* * *

**Reviewmy little flying monkeys! Review!**


	11. So Are You Still a Practicing Bisexual?

**Hey guys, sorry this took so long again. Even though, they're all pretty much coming out slow...**

**Thanks for the reviews!**

Apparently, Draco wasn't so happy he could kiss Harry.

Well, he probably was, but before he would even have had the chance to smoosh his lips on Harry's, Chester showed up and shot a ball of fire at Harry's leg. Apparently, the cat had a bit of a jealous streak and didn't like it when Draco showed affection to anyone but him. Draco admitted later that when he and Tawny married he had to give Chester to his mother because he kept trying to set Tawny on fire while they were going at it.

So, instead of kissing Harry, Draco scooped up the cat, placed the kiss meant for Harry on Chester, and placed him outside the office. Then he plucked the time-turner from Harry's hands and set the time and date.

"You ready?"

Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hand, "Ready as I'll ever be."

Seconds later time was changing. It took a lot longer than the time he and Hermione went back in time during their third year, but he figured it would seeing as that had only been a few hours and he and Draco were turning back at least a week.

Except they went back few weeks and after at least ten minutes of Harry's incessant laughing Draco finally got the right date. They stood in the office a few minutes, Harry twiddling his thumbs and whistling, until they figured out a plan of action.

"Maybe we should head for Hogwarts," Harry suggested after ten minutes. "You know, surprise attack?"

"We can't just go to Hogwarts and wait for them Harry," Draco sighed. "We can't be seen."

"Why don't we just wait on our brooms, follow them, and take back Lucas?" Harry asked and continued his thumb twiddling. "No one will have to see us. Ooh, and we can do it with masks on. How about James Bond? I think it fits. Don't you?"

"Who the hell is James Bond?"

"Oh," Harry frowned. "Forgot."

"It is a good plan though," Draco said after a moment of thought. "I think it may actually work."

"Really?"

"Yes," he bit his lower lip with concentration. "What time is it?"

"About eight," Harry said after checking his watch. "Why?"

"What time was Lucas kidnapped?"

"Um," Harry squinted his eyes in concentration. "I think around two."

"So we have four hours to kill then," Draco nodded his head, grabbed his broom, and began striding towards the door.

"Wait," Harry said and jogged to catch up. "Where are you going?"

"Better early than late," Draco said and headed out the manor's front door. He threw his leg over his broom and kicked off.

"Four hours?" Harry asked incredulously and hopped onto his own broom. "What are we supposed to do for four hours? Hover?"

"No," Draco circled around Harry and shot into the sky. He called over his shoulder, "We can talk."

"About what, exactly?" Harry yelled as he began racing after him.

"Whatever pops into that cute little head of yours," Draco grinned at Harry before turning back and urging his broom to go faster.

An hour later Harry was drenched in sweat frm the ride and about ready to fall off his broom. Thankfully, just before his crotch could go totally numb, they touched down right on the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Remember what happened last time we were out here?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the nearest boulder.

"We were almost killed," Draco said and took a seat beside him. "Luckily, I was there to save the day."

"As usual," Harry said sarcastically.

"As usual," Draco confirmed.

"Did you really think Blaise had anything to do with it?" Harry asked. "I mean, was there really a doubt?"

"No," Draco shook his head and sighed. "No, I knew he'd never be involved in something like that. I was just so... So confused and.. And angry. I really thought I'd got them."

"Yeah," Harry nodded.

"But no, I never really thought Blaise would be a part of it," Draco smiled. "He's too close a friend."

"Oh?" Harry raised an eyebrow and said jokingly, "And just exactly, how close a friend is he?"

"Close," Draco said.

"Like Ron and me close?"

"Like closer than you and the Weasel."

"How so?"

"Well... We..." Draco shrugged. "You know."

Harry's jaw dropped. "_You two have had sex_?"

"Well," Draco grimaced at the tone of Harry's voice, "yes."

"Wait a minute, when did this happen?" Harry asked, feeling completely overwhelmed from this new information. "Before or after you got married? And what about Lavender? Does she know?"

"Of course not," Draco scoffed. "If your girlfriend was Lavender Brown would you tell her any kind of information that could later be used as blackmail? I don't think so, and neither does Blaise. And it was more of a before my marriage than anything."

"What do you mean, more of?"

"Well, there was that one time when Tawny and I were going through the divorce..."

"So your man-shagging was recent?"

Draco snorted. "My 'man-shagging'?"

"Don't change the subject," Harry said. "You mean to tell me that you have homosexual urges and you never told me?"

"Why would I?" Draco asked, smirking.

"I told you that I'm gay," Harry said. "Shouldn't there be some kind of information swamp or something?"

"No."

"Oh."

"Why are you so interested anyway?" Draco asked after a few minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"I'm not," Harry pouted.

"You are too," Draco grinned. "Come on, ask me anything."

"How many men have you slept with?" Harry blurted before Draco even had a chance to close his mouth.

"Isn't that a bit personal?"

Harry glared at him.

"Fine," Draco held up his hands in surrender. "Three. Blaise, Finch-Fletchly, and a guy from Durmstag. Happy?"

"You fucked Finch-Fletchly?" Harry's jaw dropped again. "Were you tested afterwards? That man's been around the block more times than I can count."

"Well you can't count very high," Draco said, "so it must not be that many times."

"Haha," Harry rolled his eyes. "He's a muggle-born. I thought your father would have told you your dick would turn black and fall off if you had sex with a muggle-born."

"He did," Draco said seriously. "But I had to find out of it was true. Besides, I was horny and he was there."

"Are you still a practicing bisexual?" Harry asked.

"I guess."

"When we get Lucas back, will you go on a date with me?" Harry asked before his brain could tell himself to shut up. "I mean..."

Draco smiled. "We'll see. But first, I need to get my son back."


	12. Got 'em

**Hey there guys. There's probably a lot of mistakes in this chapter, but i didn't have time to read through it again. So i'm just posting without any real beta-ing. Sorry!**

**Thanks to all my loyal readers!**

* * *

"Harry," Draco whispered a few hours later. They had been sitting on that same boulder all morning and eventually Harry had slid off the boulder and fell asleep on a patch of grass directly in front of it. So when Draco realized that it was nearing show time, he'd begun gently prodding Harry with his broomstick. "Harry, get up you lazy git. Har-ry."

Finally he got tired of the stick poking and smacked Harry's face as hard as possible with the bristle end of his broom. Unfortunately, all Harry did was swat at it with his hand and grumble something about one-eyed pirates. Draco sat there for a minute, his eyebrow raised as he appraised the situation, before raising one khaki-clad leg and using it to knock Harry from his sitting position to his side as quickly and as hard as possible.

"What the hell was that for?" Harry asked groggily as he slowly sat back up. "That hurt. I think you broke my shoulder you bastard."

Draco grinned.

Harry glared.

"Oh wipe that look off you face or I'll do it for you," Draco smiled indulgently as he rose to his feet. He held out his hand for Harry, who took it and helped him to his feet as well. "Come on, let's go get my son back."

"You know, you could have gone about waking me up in a nicer way," Harry grumbled as he grabbed his broom and mounted it.

"Oh really?" Draco raised an eyebrow as he kicked off the ground. "And what could I have done to make your awakning more suitable for you? Poking you with a stick didn't work and hitting you in the face didn't either. What's a boy supposed to do?"

"Do you wake Lucas up by poking him with a stick?" Harry asked as he pulled up to Draco's side.

"Sometimes," Draco smirked.

"So you don't wake him up with a kiss on the forehead?"

Draco laughed. "What does the method I use in waking Lucas up have anything to do with you?"

"I wouldn't have minded a little kiss on my forehead. It would have been a nice wake-up call," Harry nodded his head. "Kisses are much better than pokes."

"You don't like getting poked, Potter?" Draco asked, laughing.

"What's that supposed to... Oh," Harry narrowed his eyebrows. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

"Whatever you say," Draco grinned and pushed his broom faster.

A few minutes after taking flight, the two men finally reached the edge of the lake. Then they sat and waited underneath the dock. After about twenty minutes, they noticed two people heading down the path leading from Hogwarts. Draco nearly blew their cover when he popped his head up to get a better look at his son, but Harry luckily pulled him down just before Past Harry glanced in their direction.

After a few minutes of waiting around Draco began feeling impatient. His hands were shaking and his feet were tapping at an outrageous rate. He just wanted to run out from his hiding spot, grab Lucas, and never let go.

Which was exactly what he suggested to Harry the second the thought popped into his head.

"It's not a bad idea," Harry said after a moment of thought. "We could, transfigure our clothes into the same black robes Lucius and Tawny were wearing and then take Lucas ourselves. But what would we tell him when we reveal who we are to him?"

"We'll just tell him it was some kind of apparating trick," Draco said excitedly. "He's a toddler. He won't know that we're lying through our teeth."

Harry pulled out his wand and quickly transfigured their jeans and sweaters into the black robes he remembered from his first experience with this day. Then they grabbed their broomsticks and quickly took off in the direction of Harry and Lucas.

While Harry swooped down and tackled himself, Draco plucked Lucas from the spot he stood and took off in the direction of the Forbidden Forest. He touched down and quickly pulled off his hood to reveal himself to his crying child.

"Hey, hey," Draco whispered to a crying Lucas. He pulled Lucas away from his chest so he could see that it was he. "It's okay baby. Everything's fine. Daddy's got you."

"Daddy?" Lucas looked up and into Draco's gray eyes. He sniffled and Draco thought there was nothing more beautiful in the world than this tiny him with tears running down his cheeks and more snot running out of his nose than even a _Goo Hex_ could have produced.

"Yeah baby," Draco's voice broke as tears of happiness ran down his cheeks, "it's Daddy. Everything's okay. I've got you now and I'll never leave you."

"Good," Lucas sniffled and rammed his little blond head into Draco's chest.

"Never," Draco whispered as he held onto his son as tightly as possible. "I'll never leave you again."

* * *

Ten minutes later Draco was bringing his broom to a halt in front of the doors leading to Hogwarts. He waved to Harry, who touched down next to him, and then, together, they threw open the doors. Draco turned back to Lucas, who was still sitting patiently on the broomstick, and signaled for him to come near. 

"All right," Draco said quietly as Lucas flopped off the broom and wandered over to his father. "Here's the plan. You go straight up to Minnie's office, you know the password, and tell me, because I'll be there, that you mommy and Lucius were trying to take you away, but you got away. Okay? Don't even mention me or Harry. It'll be like our little secret. Can you keep a secret?"

"I don know," Lucas raised an eyebrow. "Was in it fo me?"

Draco grinned. "How about we go to Honeydukes in the morning?"

"Dues?" Lucas' face lit up.

"Only if you keep this secret."

"Kay," Lucas grinned and nodded his head fervently.

"I love you Lucas," Draco pulled Lucas into a tight hug. Then he pulled away and gave the boy a slight shove in the direction of McGonagall's office.

"Happy?" Harry asked as they watched Lucas' retreating back.

"Unbelievably so," Draco told him with a sigh. "Now, let's get back to our own time."

"Yes," Harry grinned as he pulled the time-turner out of his transfigured robes. "And then you can treat me to a very nice, very expensive dinner at The Glass Slipper to repay me for the help I've given you."

"Is that supposed to be your way of asking me on a date?" Draco asked, his lips turned upwards in a smile.

"Yes," Harry nodded his head. "Yes it is."

* * *

**_Please Review>_**


End file.
